Une autre dimension
by Tyto27
Summary: Après le tome 5 La scène se passe à la fin de la 6ième année de Poudlard, Voldemort a été tué par Harry, cependant, celui ci ne parvient pas à retrouver une vie paisible. Dumbledore a alors l'idée de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension ...


**Voilà une fic que j'avais commencé il y a très longtemps. Je poste un chapitre pour savoir ce que vous en pensez et si pour vous ca vaut le coup de continuer.**

**Note de ta Correctrice : ** Ma foi, ma foi… Une idée bien prometteuse que tu as eu là ! C'est de fait un voyage dans le temps mais expliqué d'une autre manière. J'aime beaucoup l'idée et la manière dont tu l'exploite ! Alors concocte moi vite la suite :D Et je te la corrigerais avec autant de plaisir.

Bizzzzz

Nath'

**Une autre dimension**

**Chapitre 1 :** La proposition

Rien n'est à moi tout est à J. K. Rowling sauf l'idée

Un cri... Un cri brisa le silence instauré dans la maison plongée dans les ténèbres un « Pop » s'en suivit. Une créature de petite taille, les oreilles tombantes, venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce où se trouvait un adolescent tout juste âgé de 17 ans. Le garçon en question remuait dans son lit et prononçait des noms, des mots et poussait des petit cris, son sommeil paraissait vraiment agité.

« Monsieur, monsieur, maître, Harry Potter » Couinait la créature à la forme allongée dans le lit. Harry Potter, oui, il s'agissait bien du garçon qui avait survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui l'avait vaincu il y a de cela un mois juste à la fin de sa sixième année.

Une année où il avait été entraîné par les membres de l'ordre, Minerva McGonagall son professeur de métamorphose qui lui avait enseigné l'art de la métamorphose sous toutes les coutures. Il avait appris que son professeur dirigeait la guilde des duellistes d'Angleterre et que les McGonagall -dont elle était la dernière descendante- formaient les meilleurs duellistes du royaume. Elle lui avait donc enseigné ce qu'elle savait et maintenant Harry se débrouillait vraiment bien dans le maniement des lames. Il commençait même à maîtriser les lames associées à la magie. A cette occasion Dumbledore lui avait donné l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qu'il pouvait amener à lui, il lui suffisait juste de se concentrer, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il avait pu tuer Voldemort.

Severus Rogue l'avait remis à flot en potion et les deux hommes avaient même finis par s'entendre lorsque le maître des potions avait compris qu'il n'était pas James Potter. L'homme lui avait également enseigner le duel à la baguette et à garder un visage impassible et fermé comme si il était détaché de toute chose, que rien ne l'atteignait, « Jamais personne ne doit voir tes émotions, sinon ils risquent de s'en servir contre toi », lui avait-il dit. Autant le garçon était doué pour les disciplines magiques et les lames autant il avait eu du mal à maîtriser ses expressions.

Et pour finit Albus Dumbledore l'avait formé à la magie sans baguette, à la Légimencie et l'Occlumencie. Le survivant arrivait maintenant à fermer complètement son esprit, il avait constaté avec une certaine fierté que même Rogue n'arrivait pas à briser ses barrières. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait aussi appris de nouveaux sort, à renforcer les anciens et à en créer de nouveaux ainsi que l'apprentissage d'autres magies – comme la magie ancienne par exemple -.

Mais pour le moment Harry Potter était loin de tout ça, malgré son entraînement intensif rien ne pouvait le protéger des cauchemars toujours aussi violent qu'il faisait sans arrêt depuis un mois. Il avait refusé de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêve car il avait peur de devenir dépendant. Ayant refusé les potions, il revoyait sans arrêt la mort de Hermione qui était morte dans ses bras à l'infirmerie après la bataille, celle de Ron, tuée par Lucius Malefoy, de Ginny - sa petite amie - tuée par Bellatrix celle qui était responsable de la mort de Sirius son parrain. La mangemorte fut tuée par Neville qui avait ainsi put venger la mort de ses parents.

Il avait vu tomber le professeur McGonagall juste devant ses yeux alors qu'elle venait juste de régler son compte à Malefoy Senior. Elle s'était ensuite jetée sur Dumbledore et avait prit l'Avada Kevada qui lui était destiné avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras sans vie. Harry se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie du regard que l'homme avait eu à cet instant : Une infinie tristesse, de l'amour, du regret, pour cette femme à qui il n'avait jamais osé avouer ses sentiments et dont il s'était contenté d'une relation platonique depuis des années; de la colère, de la haine pour son meurtrier. Il avait vu le sorcier poser son corps avec délicatesse sur le sol et avant que Nott Senior n'ai put faire un seul geste il l'avait projeté avec force à travers les airs, son corps avait atterrie plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'homme avait eu la nuque brisé sous l'impacte.

Rogue, qui depuis quelques mois, avait révélé au Lord noir son statue d'espion, s'était battue à ses côtés et avait tué de sa baguette Grabbe et Goyle Senior, Rodolphus Lestrange avant d'être abattu par Voldemort lui même.

Les pertes avaient été considérable des deux côtés, d'autres comme Rémus, Luna ou encore Neville étaient morts, certains étaient à St Mangouste, parmi eux se trouvait le professeur Fliwtick, Parvati, Anna, Justin et tellement d'autres encore. Les seul survivants du côté de l'ordre se comptaient presque sur les doigts, parmi eux Harry et Dumbledore.

« Harry Potter » Couina de nouveau l'elfe de maison en secouant cette fois le survivant. Ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux et pointa par réflexe sa baguette vers la créature, celle ci recula d'un bon.

« Pardon monsieur, Dobby ne voulait pas réveiller le maître mais Dobby a entendu du bruit et voulait savoir comment Harry Potter se portait » Gémit l'elfe.

« Pardonne moi Dobby, c'est un réflexe » Marmonna le survivant un peu dans le brouillard avant de baisser sa baguette et de mettre ses lunettes et de sortir du lit. Depuis la fin de la guerre il habitait au 12 square Grimmaurd l'ancien siège de l'ordre du Phénix qui avait été démantelé après la chute de Voldemort, enfin ce qui restait de l'ordre pensa t-il amèrement.

Depuis le début de l'été Dobby s'était acharné à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, l'ancienne demeure des Black était maintenant propre et bien rangée. L'elfe de maison avait passé une journée entière à essayer d'enlever la toile de la mère de Sirius. La personne qui avait placé le maléfice de glu permanente ne connaissaient pas l'elfe et s'était sans compter sur sa ténacité qui avait réussit à en venir à bout après de nombreux efforts, il en avait été particulièrement fière et Harry lui avait même offert une paire de chaussettes dépareillées en récompense de son travail.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain prit une bonne douche qui lui remit les idées en place, malgré l'heure - 4h00 du matin - il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se rendit dans l'une des salles qui avaient été spécialement étaient aménagées pour lui l'année passée pendant l'été. Pour l'entraînement on lui avait donné un retourne temps, pendant les vacances d'été il avait suivit deux voir trois cours en même temps et à la rentrée de sa sixième année il s'en était servis pour pouvoir suivre les cours et s'entraîner avec les professeurs libres ou bien Rémus en même temps. Il avait utiliser le retourne temps pour une troisième heure pour se documenter et lire le plus de livre possible, peut de monde étaient au courant sur ce point et Hermione l'avait même chaudement félicité malgré les grognements de mécontentement de Ron. Depuis ce temps il avait pris l'habitude de garder le retourneur de temps autour de son cou, ca pourrait toujours lui servir. Cette année là il avait aussi dirigé l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et ils avaient même gagné la coupe.

Mais maintenant tout ceci n'avait plus lieu d'être, à quoi bon aller jouer au Quiddich quand les trois quart des élèves composant les équipes étaient décédés... Le nombre de sorciers encore en vie était bien peu important au sortir de cette guerre. Le survivant poussa la porte de la salle d'entraînement, il avait décidé de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Il avait passé le mois à ruminer ses sombres pensées et il devait se reprendre. Il fit apparaître deux magnifiques Katanas et conjura un double de lui même avec un niveau légèrement supérieur au sien. Le double avait une pensée propre que lui donnait Harry, là il devait le combattre et essayer de le battre, les coups donnés étaient marqués grâce à un sort qui colorait les parties touchés en rouge. Le sort empêchait aussi de blesser l'adversaire, il ne pouvait être lancé qu'avec le consentement des deux combattants.

L'entraînement se mit en route et après deux heures de combat Harry fit disparaître son double après avoir examiné où ils s'étaient tout deux fait toucher. Après ça il décida de reprendre une bonne douche et d'aller lire un livre.

Son visage était emprunt de concentration alors qu'il lisait un livre de la bibliothèque de Severus – qu'il lui avait légué à son grand étonnement - lire lui permettait de ne plus penser à tout ce qui s'était passé, lorsqu'il lisait il oubliait la mort des personnes qui lui étaient chères, il vivait dans un autre monde, il n'était plus seul.

C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Albus, sortant tout droit de sa cheminée. Le garçon leva tout de suite les yeux de son livre près à se défendre, il était toujours sur ses gardes, il restait quelques mangemorts dans la nature. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut le directeur de Poudlard qui venait de sortir de l'âtre.

« Bonjour Harry » Dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus qui avait perdu toute trace de malice depuis ... Depuis ce jour ...

« Bonsoir professeur » Répondit poliment l'adolescent. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite » Enchaîna t-il se remémorant que s'était seulement la deuxième fois que l'homme lui rendait visite depuis un mois. Il doit avoir ses propres démons à combattre songea le Gryffondor avec tristesse.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ses derniers temps mon garçon » Déclara t-il sans détour. Harry haussa un sourcil, seule preuve de sa perplexité qui apparut sur son visage sans expression, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait toujours même en dormant. « J'ai une proposition à te faire » Poursuivit t-il. Harry reporta toute son attention sur son professeur. « Je sais que tu as toujours voulut d'une vie calme ou tu serais un élève parmi d'autres » Le Gryffondor acquiesça et Dumbledore repris « Il est évident qu'ici tu n'auras pas ce que tu désires alors j'ai pensais que tu pourrais faire un voyage » Voyant l'air septique du survivant il poursuivit « Un voyage dont on ne revient pas » Cette fois ci le garçon fronça les sourcils. « Je te propose un voyage dans le temps »

« Pardon ? »L'interrompit-il vraiment surpris.

« Il ne s'agit pas de remonter notre passé proprement dit puisque celui ci est figé, mais de t'envoyer dans une autre dimension qui en est au stade de notre passé d'il y a vingt ans. Nous évoluons dans plusieurs dimensions, chacune évoluant à leur rythme, toute personne faisant un choix décisif crée une autre dimension, parallèle au début mais qui se détache progressivement. Celle ou je te propose d'aller est une dimension qui est en retard par rapport à la notre de vingt ans, tu pourras aller à Poudlard, suivre des cours, mais Voldemort sera toujours présent et sera en pleine ascension, je ne te cache pas que tu ne pourras pas revenir dans notre dimension, n'y que le voyage peut être dangereux, malgré ça, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Bien sur tu pourras sans doute constater de léger changement avec notre époque. »

Dumbledore interrompit son discours et fixa l'adolescent dont aucune expression ne traversait le visage, Severus à fait du bon travail songea t-il.

De son côté le cerveau d'Harry tournait à toute vitesse, il y 20 ans ses parents et les autres maraudeurs étaient tout juste en septième années, il pourrait les rencontrer, revoir McGonagall qui l'avait beaucoup soutenu depuis un an, Severus et d'autres, même si personne ne saurait qui il était, il pourrait toujours se rapprocher d'eux. Et surtout personne ne le connaîtrait, ne le verrait comme le sauveur du monde magique, il serait Harry, juste Harry. Il prit rapidement une décision, de toute façon plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« J'accepte » Dit-il. Un léger sourire étira les traits fatigués du directeur.

« Très bien, tu partiras dans une semaine le temps pour toi de mettre toutes tes affaires en ordre. Passé ce délais tu viendras me rejoindre à Poudlard pour que je puisse t'envoyer dans la réalité dont je t'ai parlé ».

Le survivant hocha la tête, le professeur le salua avant de se diriger vers la cheminée de prendre une bourse et de plonger sa main dedans pour en sortir une poignet de poudre et la jeter dedans avant de dire « Poudlard » et de disparaître laissant le garçon seul et un peu dérouté.

Il ne tarda pas à se remettre d'aplomb et commença à faire ses bagages avec frénésie. Il prit sa carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il fourra dans sa malle de Poudlard, il rajouta ses uniformes après avoir transformé le blason des Gryffondors en celui de Poudlard, il rajouta les habits moldus qu'il y avait dedans. Dans sa malle à plusieurs serrures, il mit dans le premier coffre ses habits sorciers qu'il mettait pour sortir, il laissa un compartiment pour mettre son argent qu'il irait retirer dans la semaine. Il mit également dedans son éclair de feu après l'avoir ensorcelé pour qu'il ressemble à un balais classique. Ensuite il traîna sa malle dans la bibliothèque où il enleva tout les livres puis les réduisis avant de les mettre dans le plus grand compartiment de la malle. Il regarda avec une certaine mélancolie les étagères vides qui regroupaient il y a encore quelques minutes les ouvrages des Black et ceux de Severus Rogue ce qui faisait une sacré quantité de livre. La pièce était vraiment énorme et assez lumineuse, les étagères montaient jusqu'au plafond, il ne voulait pas laisser tout ces ouvrages ici sans soin et préférait les emmener avec lui, surtout que certains étaient uniques.

Après avoir jeté un sort pour alléger la malle il sortit de la maison pour se diriger au chemin de travers. Il transplana au _Chaudron Baveur _et se rendit à Grigotts pour retirer toute sa fortune. Il avait réprimé un rire en voyant la tête du Goblin lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande, il comprenait très bien que la créature ne veuille pas perdre une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre. Le Goblin s'exécuta tout de même de mauvaise grâce et conduisit Harry à son coffre qui sortit sa malle réduite de sa poche, après lui avoir rendu sa taille normale il y mit l'argent dedans. Une fois que ça fut fait il rentra chez lui et avertit Dobby qu'il pourrait rejoindre Poudlard pour rester sous les ordres de Dumbledore quand il lui demanderait, l'elfe ne posa pas de question et s'inclina simplement.

La semaine passa vite et durant celle-ci Harry eu tout de même le temps de penser à sa nouvelle identité, il avait fait des recherches et avait décidé qu'il prendrait le nom d'Harry McLay, les McLay étaient une famille de sorciers assez courante aux Etats-Unis, après avoir fait de nouvelles recherches il s'était créé un acte de naissance en bonne éduforme. Il n'aura aucun mal à se faire passer pour l'un d'eux, il vivait avant d'aller à Poudlard avec ses parents qui avait décidé de retourner à la vie de moldus, aux Etats-Unis dans le Colorado, il avait suivis des cours de magie par correspondance et il avait décidé d'aller dans une école de sorcellerie à la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il avait choisis Poudlard car l'école avait un réputation assez importante même aux USA.

Il changea aussi son apparence physique grâce à de la métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall lui avait appris à changer d'apparence durant son entraînement pour passer inaperçu, il décida de se grandir d'une dizaine de centimètre jusqu'à atteindre les 1m80, il ne toucha pas à sa carrure qui s'était développée durant l'année, ce qui avait attiré le regard de nombreuses personnes de la gente féminine comme masculine. Il fit pousser ses cheveux et les lissa pour qu'ils arrivent au niveau de ses épaules, il les attacha mais ne les changea pas de couleur. Pour ses yeux, il leur donna une couleur tirant sur le bleu-gris avec parfois un soupçon de vert, à la place de ses lunettes il se jeta un sort pour corriger ses yeux. Après tout ça il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne ressemblait plus à James Potter et qu'il serait un anonyme parmi tant d'autre. La seule chose qu'il laissa fut sa cicatrice témoin d'un passé révolu.

Il enfila tout ça qui a de plus sobre, un pantalon noir et une chemise bleue marine, par dessus il rajouta une cape de sorcier noir qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Fin près il réduit ses deux malles et les mit dans ses poches avant de prendre la cage de sa chouette et se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir vérifié que la maison était fermée avec tout les sorts possibles et imaginables, dont plusieurs de sa conception. Il avait envoyé Dobby à Poudlard la veille pour pouvoir finir les derniers préparatifs notamment ceux concernant son apparence. Il pris la poudre de cheminette et se retrouva dans le Hall de Poudlard.

Il gravis les escaliers qui le menèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur, après avoir donné le mot de passe il poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour Harry » Le salua le professeur qui semblait l'attendre un vieux livre à la main, il semblait vraiment usé et la tranche du livre avait des bordures or effritées.

« Bonjour professeur » Il contempla le bureau qui n'avait guerre changé depuis qu'il le connaissait, il se dirigea vers le Phénix qui semblait le reconnaître du haut de son perchoir, il donna lui une caresse et se retourna vers le directeur. Il remarqua distraitement que les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard avaient les yeux fixés sur eux.

« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout, quel est ton nouveau nom? » Le questionna t-il curieux.

« Harry McLay, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai pris une famille de sorciers assez nombreuse aux Etats-Unis »

« Tu as bien fait, as tu choisis tes options pour l'année suivante? Il me semble que tu m'avais dis l'an passé que tu aurais aimé changer tes options »

« C'est exacte » répondit- il « En fait, j'aimerais prendre comme option, Métamorphose, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), sortilège, Duel, Aritmancie et Runes. J'ai lu beaucoup l'année dernière et Hermione m'a apprit quelques trucs sur ses deux matières, je me suis dit que cela pourrait toujours servir » S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire malicieux et prit une pille de livre sur son bureau et les tendis à Harry. « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, je sais bien que tu as passé beaucoup de temps à lire durant ta sixième année. Ce sont tes livres pour la septième année » Le garçon les prit le remercia et les réduisis avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

Dumbledore ouvrit alors le livre qu'il tenait précédemment dans la main, il le parcourut un instant. Il sortie sa baguette et commença à tracer quelque chose sur le sol. Lorsqu'il eu finit Harry put remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'un pentagramme. Albus lui fit face, ils se fixèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne brisent le silence.

« Je crois qu'on doit se dire en revoir » Le garçon hocha la tête au parole de l'homme et prit d'une soudaine impulsion le serra dans ses bras, le directeur lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes il lui sourit.

« Fais attention à toi »

« Promis, faites attention à vous également » Lui retourna le Gryffondor.

Le professeur lui fit un sourire énigmatique et l'invita à prendre place au centre du pentagramme, il récupéra la cage d'Hedwige qu'il avait posé au sol et se place au centre.

Albus Dumbledore se mit à lire une longue formule en latin et petit à petit des sortes d'étoiles blanches entourèrent Harry et se mirent à graviter autour de lui. Lorsque la formules fut achevée le survivant se sentit comme transporter, les couleurs changèrent, il put voir que ses mains et sa chouette avaient des couleurs semblables à des négatifs de photos.

Tout se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite et ce fut comme s'il perçait quelque chose, suivit d'un passage dans une sorte de liquide qui semblait être de l'eau, puis plus rien, il se retrouvait au sol, devant les grilles de Poudlard, il faisait nuit et le château était éclairé, il s'empressa de libérer sa chouette pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre la volière du collège. Il passa les grilles du château et, entre le chemin qui le séparait de la porte il sortit sa carte du maraudeur et prononça une formule pour que le Harry Potter qui se déplaçait vers l'entrée devienne Harry McLay.

Une fois arrivé à destination il poussa les portes qui le séparaient du Hall et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Minerva McGonagall, plus jeune et plus que surprise, qui, une fois sa surprise passée elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici » Demanda t-elle sèchement et sans préambule.

Au fond de lui le survivant se réjouit, elle n'avait pas changé, à par quelques rides en moins elle était toujours la même.

« Je m'appelle Harry McLay et je viens voir le directeur »

« Très bien, suivez moi » Elle se dirigea vers les escalier et il s'empressa de la suivre, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait voir ses parents, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était heureux. La voix de McGonagall le sortie de ses pensées « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans le train avec les autres ? » Questionna la directrice adjoint.

Il avait été envoyé le jour de la rentée, par Merlin, il aurait préféré arriver plutôt pour pouvoir s'installer.

« J'arrive tout juste des Etats-Unis madame, le temps que j'achète mes affaires sur le chemin de travers » Il fronça les sourcil et regarda Minerva « C'est bien comme cela qu'il se nomme ? » Demanda t-il pour avoir l'air d'entrer parfaitement dans son rôle. Elle le regarda et hocha la tête « Et je n'ai donc pas pu prendre le train, je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai transplané jusqu'à Poudlard, Londres est tellement grand qu'il m'a fallut pas mal de temps pour trouver le chemin de travers et pour acheter toute mes fournitures » Dit il d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

La directrice des Gryffondor se contenta d'un signe de tête, elle semblait tout de même septique, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta devant une statue. Elle prit une respiration avant de donner le mot de passe.

« V.Vo.Voldemort » Prononça la sorcière tandis que Harry ne s'étonnait même pas du mot de passe, il suivit le professeur dans l'escalier pour arriver directement dans un bureau qu'il connaissait bien, les anciens directeurs somnolaient dans leur cadre. Albus Dumbledore posa ses yeux pétillants de malice sur eux. Harry eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'il se rappela qu'à son époque ce n'était plus le cas et que son âge avancé pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Bonsoir, asseyez vous jeune homme » Après avoir salué le directeur Harry s'assit tandis que McGonagall restait debout derrière lui.

« Que puis-je pour vous? Mr ... » Questionna t-il.

« McLay, Harry McLay. J'aimerais faire ma septième année dans votre établissement »

« Pourquoi à Poudlard » Le questionna le directeur.

« Voyez vous monsieur je viens des Etats-Unis et j'ai pris des cours de magie par correspondance. A la mort de mes parents dans un accident de voiture il y a deux mois j'ai décidé de faire mes études à Poudlard car sa renommé a traversé l'Atlantique. Mes parents avaient renoncé à la sorcellerie et je ne connaissais personnes d'autres qu'eux et moi pratiquant la magie. Il y a deux jours j'ai aperçut la brochure de Poudlard et j'ai décidé de m'y inscrire » Mentit le jeune homme.

« Avez vous les résultat de vos BUSEs? »Demanda la directrice adjointe.

Le garçon sortit de sa poche un porte document miniature, après lui avoir fait reprendre sa taille normal il tendit une feuille au professeur de métamorphose. Bien sur il avait prit soin de modifier ses résultats mais avant il avait fait une recherche pour pouvoir copier à la perfection son diplôme. Puisqu'il avait réfléchit aux options qu'il allait prendre et il avait donc falsifier ses notes en cet optique.

L'adjointe tendis une feuille remplis d'Optimal -il avait longtemps hésité à se mettre un optimal pour l'Artmencie et les Runes mais il s'était dit pourquoi pas, cette année il avait envis d'innover, il ne savait même pas si il avait le niveau, mais il supposait que oui, au moins, si se n'était pas le cas, ça l'occuperait, puisqu'il avait largement le niveau dans les autres matières- à son directeur avant de dévisager le jeune homme.

« Vous avez eu toute vos BUSEs avec félicitation du jury » Demanda McGonagall en tentant de masquer sa stupéfaction.

« C'est exact » Confirma t-il.

« Quelles options souhaiteriez vous prendre? »Questionna le directeur.

« Métamorphose, DCFM, Potions, Enchantement, Aritmancie, Runes et Duel, si je ne me trompe pas vous enseignez cette matière à Poudlard »

« C'est bien cela » Le directeur sourit. «Minerva, les élèves ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, prenez Mr McLay avec vous, nous le ferons répartir après les 1ère années »

L'animagus acquiesça et prit le choixpeau sur une étagère près du bureau directorial et fit signe à Harry de la suivre.


End file.
